Una adolecente en Freddy's
by HappyHearth
Summary: Yumiko es una chica tímida y asustadiza que sufrió de bullying en la primaria. Ella al tratar de hacerse la valiente pide el trabajo en Freddy Fazbear's, el jefe reconsidera ya que es joven y tendrá mas energía y la contrata. Ella en su primera noche no pensaría que los animatronics intentarian matarla. Conforme pasa las noches serán más divertidas de lo que ella penso. (OcxGolden)
1. La pizzeria

_**Una ******* en Freddy**_

 _Yumiko es una chica tímida y asustadiza que sufrió de bullying en la primaria. Ella al tratar de hacerse la valiente pide el trabajo en Freddy Fazbear's, el jefe reconsidera ya que es joven y tendrá mas energía y la contrata. Ella en su primera noche no pensaría que los animatronics se moverían para intentar matarla. Conforme pasa las noches serán más divertidas de lo que ella esperaba._

 _-Vamos, Yumiko todos sabemos que no tienes el coraje de golpearlo_

 _Ante los pies de Yumiko estaba un pequeño niño, Yumiko estaba paralizada, no creía que estar con la pandilla de su hermano implicaría golpear a pequeños de siete años. Ella volteo a ver a los amigos de su hermano la mayoría eran hombres y sonreían al igual que su hermano. Ella trago saliva con dificultad, ya que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta._

 _-Vamos Yumiko, si quieres pertenecer a este grupo tiene que patear a ese niño. No seas tímida el no te va a atacar_

 _El que le hablaba no era nada menos que el mejor amigo de su hermano, Alex, ella lo volteo a ver y su hermano asintió. Ella volvió la mirada al niño que la veía con suplica, tenia abiertas heridas artificiales como raspaduras o rasguños. Yumiko no era capas de hacerlo y menos a un niño. Ella no podía creer que su hermano hiciera esto. Ella en un rápido movimiento tomo al niño en sus brazos y corrió mas rápido de lo que creía capaz. Su hermano al ver eso mando a sus amigos a atrapar a Yumiko._

 _-Tranquilo pequeño te llevare a un lugar seguro_

 _-Gracias señorita_

 _Yumiko corrió mas rápido hasta llegar a una pizzería abrió la puerta y casada se sentó en una mesa con el niño aun en brazos._

 _-Señorita va a ordenar algo_

 _-¿Qué…? Digo si me podría traer una rebana de pizza_

 _-Claro, algo más_

 _-Si una botella de agua_

 _-Enseguida le traemos su orden_

 _-Gracias_

 _El niño bajo de los brazos de la adolecente y le sonrió se sentó enfrente de Yumiko y la miro fijamente, Yumiko se sentía incomoda con la mirada del niño clavada en ella hasta que desvió la vista y miro a su alrededor._

 _-"Freddy Fazbear's un lugar de diversión familiar" nunca había escuchado de este lugar_

 _-Es nuevo_

 _La niña volvió su mirada al niño que miraba a unos muñecos en un escenario cantaban canciones alegres, Yumiko fijo mas su vista y distinguió que eran un oso, un conejo y una ¿gallina? ¿Pollo? No sabría decir bien._

 _-El lugar quiero decir, lo abrieron hace una semana_

 _Entonces se escucha el cerrar de la puerta del negocio, entonces alguien toca el hombro de Yumiko y ella se paraliza por un momento piensa que es su hermano furioso, pero no al voltearse ve a una mujer alta, de pelo negro y con un vestido negro._

 _-Lo siento pensé que eras mi hija_

 _-Si, no se preocupe mucha gente me confunde_

 _Y Yumiko tiene razón mucha gente la confunde con sus hijos ya que ella es bajita para estar en secundaria, tiene el pelo negro lacio, largo, y casi siempre usa ropas rosas y azules. La mujer se retira pero se ve nerviosa y desesperada. Yumiko se vuelve pero sorpresa el niño ya no esta. Por un momento Yumiko piensa que los niños de la pandilla se lo llevaron para hacerle cosas._

 _Yumiko nerviosa se levanta y comienza a buscar al niño hasta llegar a una nueva habitación llamada Parts/Service entonces escucha unos gemidos y una risa ahogada. La chica se asoma y lo que ve la deja helada. El niño estaba siendo asesinado pro alguien vestido de morado, Yumiko se tapa la boca para no sollozar y lo único que puede hacer es alejarse para no ver. Yumiko llega a su mesa en cuanto llega la mesera con su orden, la mesera al verla en ese estado comenta:_

 _-Tranquila los animatronics no hacen daño_

 _-Claro_

 _La mesera se aleja a atender otras mesas y Yumiko clava la vista en la mesa "¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué estaba sucediéndome todo eso a mí?" entonces siente otra mano en el hombro enojada voltea y le dije enojada a a la persona:_

 _-Amigo acabo de sentir algo horrible así por que no mejor me dejas en paz_

 _-Ah no querrás eso_

 _Yumiko se petrifico al escuchar esa voz, era su hermano. Ella movió el hombro y la mano callo. Yumiko miro fijamente a su hermano no cedería, no lo haría. El le devolvió la mirada hasta que no puedo sostener la de su hermana._

 _-Yumiko ¿Por qué no pateaste al niño? Podríamos ser más cercanos_

 _-¿Cercanos? Mira Max yo no soy estúpida, yo ya no soy tímida y miedosa. Lo que le hacen a ellos es bullying_

 _-Claro que eres una miedosa_

 _-No, no lo soy_

 _-Claro que lo eres. Si no lo eres pruébalo_

 _Yumiko vacilo, entonces le vino a la mente el niño y se estremeció, sacudió la cabeza para sacar el recuerdo. Y bajo la mirada. Entonces vio un punto morado salir de Parts/Service y se acercaba más y más. Yumiko se hundió en su asiento mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella y solo a ella con una bolsa negra en su espalda. Entonces cuando quedaron frente a frente. El le sonrió era una sonrisa que le recorrió toda la cara. Yumiko lo miro a los ojos eran extraño entonces toda su piel se le hizo de gallina eso era muy malo. Sabía que se había metido en problemas. Entonces el hombre se inclino, no parecía tener mas de 25 años, y le susurro al oído._

 _-Se lo que viste_

 _El hombre salió del establecimiento y Yumiko comenzó a temblar ese hombre no le gustaba para nada. Su hermano la tomo del brazo pero ella se zafo, ella pago su comida, la cual ni siquiera toca, y salió del lugar con su hermano detrás._

 _-Yumiko, ¿Qué fue eso?_

 _-No lo se_

 _-¿Quién era?_

 _-No lo se_

 _Después de una caminata llegaron a casa en el centro de la ciudad, Yumiko entro y subió las escaleras ignorando a sus padres que la saludaron. Ella entro directamente a su habitación y callo de rodillas en el suelo. Alguien toco a su habitación pero no abrió. A su mente llego la sonrisa de aquel hombre. Ese hombre le había hecho sentir algo que no era miedo era algo diferente pero absolutamente no era miedo. Inmediatamente se puso a investigar esa pizzería._


	2. ¡¿Se mueven!

_**Una adolecente en Freddy**_

 _Yumiko se había pasado toda la noche leyendo sobre la pizzería de a unas cuadras de su casa, habían tocado varias veces pero ella no abría. Había puesto pretexto de que se sentía mal. Entonces ese ruido que la interrumpió como diez veces volvió a sonar un poco insistente. Yumiko enfadada abrió la puerta, pero al ver a su hermano plantado ahí en su puerta la hizo encogerse de hombros como si eso la fuera a proteger. Su hermano la empujo, perdió el equilibrio y callo al suelo fuertemente._

 _-¿Dónde esta mamá y papá?_

 _-En un lugar donde no te podrá escuchar tus gritos de dolor_

 _Yumiko se quedo callada, salió de su habitación y bajo la planta baja. Yumiko pensó "malditos negocios" se metió en la cocina donde en la mesa había un peluche era rojo tenia un parche y garfio. Yumiko trago saliva y abrió el refrigerador donde se encontraba esta vez un peluche amarillo con un tipo cupcake en las manos. Yumiko comenzó a inquietarse nunca se sintió tan observada. Encontró una nota en el refrigerador._

 **Yumiko:**

 **Hija, papá y yo hemos salido para un viaje te quedaras con tu hermano el o tu tendrán que conseguir un trabajo ya que salimos con prisa y aparte tu hermano se gasto todo el dinero. Yumiko te extrañaremos te dejamos eso peluches en la mesa son lindos tu hermanos te los compro.**

 **Mamá y Papá**

 **PD: Yumiko se valiente.**

 _Yumiko se confundió ¿Por qué querían que fuera valiente? Eso no tenia sentido entonces alguien bajo las escaleras era su repúgnate hermano mayor. Max._

 _-Tuuu pequeña niña conseguirás trabajo_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Por que lo digo yo estoy a cargo y tú harás lo que digo yo_

 _-Claro_

 _Yumiko no quería discutir con su hermano subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con seguro, se deslizo sobre esta y comenzó a llorar. Yumiko no sabia el por que de sus lagrimas, entonces abrió sus ojos y lo que vio la dejo helada su cuarto estaba lleno de esas peluches un oso, un conejo, ¿gallina? ¿Pollo?, un zorro y un oso amarillo. Yumiko quiso retroceder pero estaba pegada a la puerta tener eso ojos pegados a ella la hacían sentir incomoda. Corrió a su computadora y reviso toda la información._

 _Habían pasado dos mordidas en dos establecimientos una fue de alguien llamado Fredbear y otro fue… no había información la de Fredbear se la dio a un niño pero fue incidente. Yumiko sacudió la cabeza y bajo a los comentarios decían algunos que estaban buscando a alguien que trabajara de guarda nocturno. A Yumiko se le ocurrió una idea._

 _-¡Max encontré el trabajo perfecto!_

 _-¡¿Cuál?!_

 _-¡Fazbear's Pizza esta a unas cuadras cinco noches como guarda!_

 _Max llego al cuarto de su hermana como un rayo y azoto la puerta se veía desesperado y asustado._

 _-¡¿Pero en que etas pensando?! ¿Qué no sabes que ha pasado en esa pizzería?_

 _-Si claro que lo se pero no es verdad ya deja de estar paranoico_

 _Yumiko rio, y salió de cuarto dispuesta a tomar el trabajo. Tomo su abrigo y salió seguía de su hermano._

 _-Vamos Yumiko no hablaras enserio_

 _-Claro que hablo enserio_

 _Pasaron tiendas y Yumiko doblo a la izquierda ahí estaba la pizzería Yumiko no dudo y entro al loca se podrían ver los empleados limpiar después de un gran show. Yumiko camino a la oficina y toco._

 _-Pase_

 _-Buenas tardes, señor Fazbear_

 _-¿Cómo me conoce?_

 _-Hmm… no se tal vez sea por que tiene bordado su nombre en la camisa_

 _Lo dijo sarcástica y logro captar la atención del señor Fazbear que comenzó a reír si que le agradaba esa chica._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Vengo a pedir el trabajo para guarda de seguridad_

 _El señor Fazbear escupió su café y la miro incrédulo luego vio a la chica. Era bajita tenia solo catorce años. El jefe dudo y pregunto:_

 _-¿Cuántos años tienes?_

 _-Quin…_

 _-Dieciséis años_

 _-¿dieciséis años?_

 _-Si, solo que soy bajita por herencia_

 _-Claro, pues claro empiezas mañana_

 _-Gracias jefe, ¿tengo que traer algo?_

 _-Hmm…No solo te tienes que presentar aquí 15 minutos antes de media noche_

 _-Claro_

 _Yumiko salió de la oficina junto con su hermano, suspiraron al mismo tiempo y caminaron a la entrada pero Yumiko antes de salir miro de reojo y vio algo amarillo viéndola de lejos. Salió y le pareció extraño ser observada por un animatronic._

 _Cuando Yumiko y su hermano Max llegaron a casa se fueron a sus habitaciones y durmieron profundamente. En especial Yumiko._

 _ **En-la-mañana-**_

 _Yumiko, cansada, se levanto perezosamente de su cama y salió de su cuarto. Entro al baño y se dio una larga y reconfortante ducha. Cuando salió corrió a su cuarto odiaba que su hermano la viera en toalla aparte de que era un pervertido su hermana era bonita. Llego a su cuarto sana y salva cerro con llave, miro a su alrededor había quitado los peluches de su cama aunque se quedo con el oso amarillo llamado Golden Freddy durmió como si estuviera en una nube. Yumiko suspiro y se cambio de ropa._

 _Cuando bajo tenía puesta una sudadera color azul cielo, una falda negra, unos botines negros junto con unas calcetas a rayas rosas y grises que le llegaban a la rodilla. Su pelo lo dejo suelo y se puso un moño color azul y negro. Su hermano estaba viendo la televisión donde estaban dando un informe de hace años de la pizzería de Freddy's. Cuando ella se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas el la volteo a ver._

 _-Vez las cosas que han pasado en esa pizzería no quiero que te lastimen_

 _Yumiko no pudo reprimirse y rompió en carcajadas su hermano la vio preocupado ella seguía riendo. Si que era una chica tímida y asustadiza, pero cuando la gente decía estupideces era inevitable que ella no se burlara. Yumiko era una persona extraña._

 _-No-no-no estas hablando enserio ¿tu cuando te preocupas de mi?_

 _-Siempre ¿Qué no vez?_

 _-¿Estas de broma? Tú nunca te preocupas por mí. Si fuera así fueras el hermano perfecto_

 _Yumiko se levanto y salió dando un portazo en la puerta al salir. Max suspiro cuando esa chica se enojaba no se podía lidiar nada, nada._

 _Yumiko caminaba en las calles no sabia a donde ir era tarde como las cuatro pero no le importaba entonces quedo enfrente de ese negocio al que había pedido trabajo: Fazbear Pizza._

 _Yumiko entro el negocio los niños estaban alrededor del show stage, donde loa robots estaban dando su espectáculo. Yumiko se acerco al escenario y vio lo que restaba del show entonces lo que vio Yumiko no lo esperaba un muchacho como de 20 años o mas se acerco al animatronico Foxy y puso su cabeza cerca de su boca._

 _-¡Niños! Juguemos a las escondidas escóndanse. ¡Ahora!_

 _Los niños salieron corriendo riendo, jugando y Yumiko se lanzo contra el chico antes de que el Foxy cerrara la boca cuando el cerro sus dientes se cerraron entorno al brazo de Yumiko que grito entre dientes. Los empleados corrieron hacia la chica y la separaron del zorro que la miraba sorprendido._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Yu-yu-Yumiko_

 _-Tranquila Yumiko estarás bien_

 _Yumiko cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en la oscuridad. Cuando los abrió era noche y estaba en su habitación su hermano entro y corrió a ella._

 _-Yumiko me dijeron que el zorro te mordió_

 _-Si pero fue accidente alguien se quería suicidar, lo salve_

 _-Si, pero no dejare que vayas a la pizzería_

 _Yumiko rápidamente puso la vista en su reloj de pared eran las once y media Yumiko se levanto y vio que tenia vendada la muñeca pero no le importo tomo ropa limpia y fue al baño. Cuando salió tenia puesta una playera de color rosa, unos jeans y un par de tenis azules. Su pelo estaba desenredado y agarrado en una coleta alta._

 _Yumiko miro la hora quince para las doce y camino a la puerta tomo su abrigo y su bolsa ya preparada. Max la tomo del brazo incrédulo._

 _-No iras_

 _-Si iré es mi trabajo y tengo dieciséis años_

 _-No tiene quince_

 _-Los cumpliré en cinco días ahora nos vemos a las seis_

 _Yumiko salió de casa, dejando a su hermano atrás. Camino, cuadra tras cuadra, calle tras calle hasta llegar al lugar de su nuevo trabajo. Entro al establecimiento y encontró al jefe en su oficina el la vio sorprendido._

 _-Yumiko pensé que no vendrías por lo de la tarde…_

 _-No se preocupe jefe solo fue un accidente_

 _El jefe miro nervioso su reloj y se paro de su asiento. Yumiko le miro y luego vio su reloj en la muñeca ya iban a ser las doce._

 _-Mira Yumiko los animatronics tienden a moverse mucho por la noche pero nada de que preocuparse. Ten este el es uniforme de la empresa pero como eres una chica mande a modificártelo puedes cambiarte si así lo deseas si no mañana te presentas con el. Bueno, buenas noches_

 _-Buenas noches señor Fazbear_

 _El jefe salió y cerró el negocio. Yumiko salió de la oficina y entro al baño. Se cambio de ropa el uniforme era completamente morado opero bueno era ideal para una chica. Consistía en una playera de tirantes morada, una falda morada y unas botas moradas. Entonces sonó su reloj las doce. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo luego hecho a correr a la oficina._

 _Cuando llego soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó el la silla giratoria. Suspiro, se estaba aburriendo, de su bolsa saso su teléfono._

 _-Bueno si así van a ser todas las noches pues creo que me pondré a jugar Geometry Dash_

 _3:30 am_

 _Se escuchaba la música del juego por todo el lugar mientras Yumiko trataba de no perder se movió y tiro la tableta de las cámaras la cual se prendió y mostraba a Foxy correr a la oficina. Cuando Foxy se acercaba en un descuido Yumiko presiono el botón de la puerta y esta se cerró en la cara de Foxy que cayo al suelo._

 _-Diablos se cerró la puerta_

 _Yumiko la abrió para dejar ver a un zorro en el piso tocándose la cabeza, Yumiko lo miro confundida, para luego darse cuenta que era el zorro, sus pupilas se dilataron y grito:_

 _-¡Joder si que se mueven!_

 _Cerro la puerta y se sentó en la silla se acordó de la otra puerta y prendió la luz ahí estaba Chica en la ventana, Yumiko cerro la puerta, con sudor en la frente se quedo sentada apago la tableta y su teléfono y se dispuso a ignorar los cinco ojos que la miraban._

 _Esperen un segundo… ¡¿Cinco ojos?!_

 _-Joder ¿hay cinco?_


	3. Golden Rojo (?)

_**Una adolecente en Freddy**_

 _Yumiko no se pudo contener, comenzó a llorar y a dar grititos de terror. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que le quedaba 50 de energía._

 _-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada. Solo son muñecos que miden dos metros, son de metal, son mas fuertes que tu y tiene miradas terroríficas ¿Qué puede pasar?_

 _Yumiko se rio nerviosamente y abrió las puertas ya no había nadie, suspiro pesadamente y reviso las cámaras todos los animatronics estaban en el show stage alrededor de Foxy. Yumiko miro curiosa se veía un trocito de metal levantado de la boca de Foxy (esto… aquí los animatronics están humanizados así que parte de la boca seria como en sus labios) Yumiko miro la hora cuatro en punto salió de la oficina por el pasillo derecho y camino hasta encontrar el show stage._

 _-Me hubiera traído una estúpida linterna_

 _Yumiko maldecía entre dientes y eso fue lo que atrajo a los animatronics a su punto de encuentro._

 _-Vengan rápido lo escuche por acá_

 _-Foxy ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?_

 _-Chica soy un zorro, que sea un robot no significa que no sea un "animal"_

 _Chica resoplo y siguió a Foxy, hasta a encontrar a la chica de pelo color negro perdida y confundida._

 _-¡Hey!_

 _Yumiko se paralizo al escuchar esa voz tan robótica y llena de odio. Se giro en redondo y lo que vio la lleno de terror en cada rincón de su ser, enfrente de ella estaban dos animatronics una amarillo y otro rojo._

 _-Hola_

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _-Me-me llamo- Yu- Yumiko_

 _-¿te conocemos?_

 _-Pues al parecer creo que tú fuiste el que me mordió el brazo_

 _Foxy sonrió nervioso y Yumiko le devolvió la sonrisa entonces su sonrisa desapareció por un de preocupación se acerco lentamente a Foxy y le toco la cara._

 _-Hmm… esta mal deja arreglarlo_

 _-No, no estaré bien_

 _-No yo te hice esto y tengo que arreglarlo_

 _-Pero yo te hice esto y no puedo arreglarlo_

 _-No importa yo estaré bien y de seguro no querrán arreglarlo_

 _-Está bien_

 _Los tres caminaron al show stage donde Bonnie y Freddy esperaban la verla se pusieron a la defensiva, Foxy noto esto._

 _-Tranquilos es un chica no es "el"_

 _-Está bien_

 _-Me llamo Yumiko_

 _-Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy_

 _-¿Les puedo preguntar algo?_

 _-Claro_

 _Yumiko vacilo no sabia como hacer la pregunta, inhalo y exhalo varias veces, miro directamente a los ojos de Freddy pregunto:_

 _-¿Quién ese animatronico amarillo?_

 _-Pues es Chica_

 _-No Chica no. El otro_

 _Todos guardaron silencio no querían decir ellos no sabían por que no se lo habían llevado aparte estaba en mal estado, después de un silencio Bonnie hablo:_

 _-Golden Freddy_

 _-¿Golden Freddy?_

 _-Si el fue unos de los_ _animatronicos_ _principales en Fredbear & Friends después de la mordida lo robaron y…_

 _Chica le siguió a la historia:_

 _-Y asesinaron a cuatro niños, la pizzería perdió fama, la cerraron, re abrieron la pizzería con nosotros y así paso pero la pizzería no tuvo la misma fama pero aun así viene familias_

 _Yumiko bajo la mirada no quería que llegara a ese punto, levanto la mirada y los cuatro animatronicos tenían cerrados los ojos._

 _-Tranquilos creo que tiene razones ya se me la historia si es triste lo siento mucho_

 _Todos voltearon a verla decaídos ¿Cómo es que ella sabia su historia? Los cuatro animatronicos le iban a preguntar algo pero Yumiko sonrió y levanto la mano en ademan de que no preguntaran nada. Si lo hacían no sabrían que es internet, computadora, vía (XD ¿Quién dice vía?) Y otras cosas._

 _-Tranquilos su secreto esta bien conmigo_

 _Entonces alguien se paro detrás de Yumiko y ella salto del susto se volteo para solo ver a un animatronico amarillo con una pajarita y un sombrero de color negro. Yumiko trago saliva y sonrió._

 _-Veamos ¿Quién esta aquí?_

 _-Soy-soy Yu-Yumiko_

 _-Golden Freddy_

 _-¿_ _Quien_ _?_

 _-Golden Freddy_

" _Golden Freddy" ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza no podía creer que ese animatronico estuviera viéndola fijamente pero en algún punto de su mente alguien grito "¡Cuidado abajo!" entonces sintió el suelo en su espalda._

 _-¡Yumiko!_

 _-¿he? ¿Qué paso?_

 _-Cuando escuchaste mi nombre te me quedaste viendo y luego te caíste hacia atrás_

 _Un fuerte color rojo se espacio por la cara de Yumiko y se la tapo con las dos manos tratando de que no se notara, entre los orificios de sus manos pudo ver como Golden la veía fijamente ni se inmutaba de los demás animatronicos a su alrededor, solo la miraba a ella y solamente a ella._

 _-¿Qué miras?_

 _Golden salió de su trance y sacudió la cabeza. Los dos desviaron la vista al mismo tiempo. Yumiko salió corriendo de ahí hacia la oficina._

 _*En la oficina*_

 _Yumiko se estaba tocando el pecho sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente ella no sabia el por que nunca en su vida lo había sentido. Solo sabia una cosa cuando vio a Golden Freddy algo prendió chispa dentro de ella. Una chispa que jamás había sentido en su vida._

 _*Show stage*_

 _Golden Freddy se sentó en el escenario mirando el suelo. Cuando vio a Yumiko algo se encendió dentro en el, tenia que verla, tenia que hablar con ella. Mientras los cuatro principales platicaban entre ellos Golden se colo hacia el pasillo izquierdo cuando llego antes de entra, toco la pared y entro en la oficina Yumiko estaba sentada en la silla giratoria tenia la vista fija a sus tenis._

 _-Hola, Yumiko_

 _Ella levanto la vista y cuando vio a Golden sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego miro al suelo._

 _-Hola_

 _-¿Pasa algo?_

 _-No solo estoy preocupada por mi hermano_

 _-¿Qué tiene el?_

 _Golden se sentó con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de Yumiko y la miro con todo su atención sin dejar de verle el pelo brillante._

 _-Pues bueno el tiene algo mal en su cabeza, primero se comporta mal con los niños menores y luego tiene esa sonrisa tan socarrona y malvada. Pero luego se preocupa por mí y se porta como el hermano que siempre quise pero no se tiene algo mal._

 _Yumiko nunca se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llorar, Golden la miraba expectante nunca pensó que ella si sufría, verla así le rompía el corazón. El se levanto y en sus brazos tomo a la frágil Yumiko ella lo estrecho con toda su fuerza y la chica se dio cuenta de que el no estaba frio sentía cierta calidez proviniendo de el. Golden no quería abrazarla temía que si la abrazaba la lastimaría._

 _-Golden por favor abrázame si no-no funcionara el cariño y consuelo que me brindas ahora_

 _Golden le miro sorprendido entonces sin la envolvió en sus brazos y la levanto de la silla dejándola de puntitas sobre el suelo. Yumiko lloro más fuerte en el pecho de Golden._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Yumiko debes tranquilizarte, trata ¿puedes?_

 _-Si_

 _Yumiko se volvió a sentar en la silla y Golden se quedo parado enfrente de ella, Yumiko estaba mirando la punta de su tenis Golden la miraba. El trataba de hacer algo pero no sabia que._

 _6:00 ¡Yay!_

 _Yumiko miro a Golden el la miro a ella. Golden tomo su mano y la arrastro hasta el Show stage donde los animatronics estaba en sus lugares de siempre. Golden le dio su bolsa a Yumiko y le beso la mano con eso se retiro desapareciendo._

 _-¿Pero que…?_

 _-Yumiko, estás bien_

 _-Si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?_

 _-Tranquila aquí tienes tu paga de es noche cuando termine la semana te pagaremos todo._

 _-Gracia Jefe, adiós_

 _El señor se despido de Yumiko y ella se alejo del lugar, pensando en cierto rubio que la ayudo a ser más abierta. Sacudió la cabeza._

 _-Debería ser broma, ¿Por qué me ayudaría? Pero es lindo, no claro que no_

 _Yumiko dejo sus pensamientos del lado para poder dejar en sus mente a ese rubio que tal vez le haya robado su corazón._


End file.
